PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching goal is for the National Center of Neuromodulation for Rehabilitation (NC NM4R) to exert a sustained, powerful influence on the research field of NM4R ? the mechanisms and use of brain stimulation and operant conditioning of brain and spinal cord networks integrated with rehabilitation principles. Thus, our overall mission will be ?fostering the success of the NM4R researcher?. NM4R researchers will not be successful if they do not have best resources available for studies. Thus, the overall objective of the Techniques Development component is to develop, adapt and/or validate core research techniques, tools and other resources designed to improve the accessibility, applicability, utility, validity and feasibility of these approaches for the NM4R research community. This also requires new scientific knowledge. Tech Development will act as a catalyst for NM4R research by addressing pressing questions in the field, such as understanding the proper location of stimulation, intensity needed to reach the nervous system as well as knowledge and technique to adjust that intensity individually, dosages of operant conditioning, and how to craft inclusion and exclusion criteria to maximize finding an effect. We accomplish objectives by carrying out two specific aims. 1. Advance the field of NM4R through a strategically targeted research and development program. The Tech Development component proposes to flexibly and responsively address a variety of small NM4R research and technology development questions that are critical for the advancement of neuromodulation technologies in the rehabilitation setting. These small, important studies are often not fundable as grants but without them the field would be slowed in its advancement. Thus, these studies will facilitate the NC NM4R impact on rehabilitation. Initial, example projects are included in proposal. Future projects will be developed from needs assessments in aim 2. 2. Optimize NC NM4R expertise and techniques in response to NM4R researcher feedback and needs. The main way the NC NM4R can advance expertise and technology is through the iterative process of assimilating feedback on the needs of the broader NM4R research community. The evaluation program of Admin Oversight component will assess the needs of NM4R researchers as well as the Center's initial performance in terms of current activities. The Executive Committee together with the External Advisory Board will review and set the Tech Development annual agenda for improving existing activities and develop new programs to best serve the rehabilitation research community. The success of the NC NM4R ultimately depends on the research community using the best technologies and strategies available. The Technology Development component is well positioned to accomplish that goal.